<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Secrets by Jld71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468933">Keeping Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71'>Jld71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purr-fect [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Secret Relationship, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp:<br/>Jensen calls his parents to tell them about Jared - the human he’s fallen in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purr-fect [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/gifts">DWImpala67</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping Secrets</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen paced the floor of his living room, his eyes darting to his cell phone on the coffee table with every pass he made. His stomach was in knots as he tried to figure things out. He had been dating Jared for a few months now - three to be exact - and he had been keeping the secret of what he was from Jared. He was still fearful of his status as a were-cat being discovered and the harm that the discovery might cause him. While the truth of weres being in existence had been revealed, that revelation hadn’t always been met with joy. Many weres had been subjected to medical experimentation, persecution, physical harm and even death when their sub-race, as they had been labeled, had been disclosed years ago. Yes, times had changed; the call for inclusion had been made by weres and humans alike, but many weres still preferred to live in seclusion. Most lived in tight-knit communities where they enjoyed the comfort and protection of those that shared their same unique qualities. Jensen wasn’t one who had that to fall back on being on his own; a were-cat without a pride to call his own. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not only had he kept that secret from Jared, he had also kept the secret that he was seeing someone from his parents. He was too scared to say anything to anyone for fear of their reactions. With Jared, he had found his mate; he just hadn’t told the man that he wasn’t entirely human - that he was a were-cat, or that he saw Jared as his mate. He didn’t even know how to approach the subject of him being a were-cat, let alone the fact that he saw Jared as his mate. He was frightened of how Jared would react to that. Would Jared accept him? Or, would Jared reject him? Would Jared be angry when he revealed his secret? Would Jared possibly harm him? Would Jared tell others that he was a were-cat? Would he have to pick up and leave everything he loved behind in order to protect himself? There were so many unknowns for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he rubbed the back of his head, his thoughts turned from Jared to his parents. How would they react to the news that he was dating someone, had been, for three months now without saying a word to them? How would they handle the truth that the one he was dating was a human? Would they accept Jared? Would they accept that he loved Jared? Would they understand that he saw Jared as his mate? Would they reject him? He was already cut off from his former pride, and now with this, he could lose his parents. They kept him grounded, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to survive that loss. There were just so many unanswered questions and he shuddered at that thought. But he knew he had to at least talk to his parents. He had to tell them the truth. He had to try to make them understand. He just didn’t know how he was going to do that and it scared the hell out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he couldn’t put off telling his parents any longer. Feeling defeated, he forced himself to stop pacing. He took a moment to center himself and then walked over to his couch, and with a heavy sigh, Jensen allowed himself to sink down onto the soft cushions. He eyed his cell phone sitting on the coffee table before he reached out and picked it up. He held it in his hand, feeling the weight of it as he brought his free hand up to unlock his screen. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached the name and number he needed. He tapped the number, hit call and then raised the phone to his ear, listening as the line rang. He waited patiently, listening to the ringing until the line was picked up on the sixth ring. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” the woman’s soft and familiar voice called out from the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled as he listened to the sound of that soothing voice. “Hi, Mom,” he said quietly. He fought against the desire to just hang up; pretend that he had cell phone issues when his mom tried to call him back. He shook his head and then rolled his eyes at himself. He was being ridiculous, and he knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen!” his mother, Donna, gushed out. “It’s so good to hear your voice. How are you, my little cub? How are things with your store?” she inquired, as any mother would at hearing her child’s voice. She missed her cub, but knew in order for Jensen to have any life where he was happy and safe, he had to live away from them and the pride. It still didn’t make the longing for her cub easier. She wished things were different, that Jensen stilled lived with them, or at least lived close by to them on the pride lands with his mate. That dream of hers had been dashed when Jensen moved off of the pride lands for his own safety. At least he lived in a relatively close proximity that they could visit him. She took comfort in that knowledge. But Jensen was happy, that much she knew and in turn that made her happy.     </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his lips or stop the soft laugh that passed them. “Things are good. Business is steady. I still have Matt and Felicia working for me. They’re still only part-time, but if things keep going the way they have been, I might be able to offer one of them a full-time position. It’s hard to say right now. Plus, they’re both in college, so who knows if they would even want that.” He cut himself off from saying more, biting his bottom lip before he blurted out his secret. He needed both of his parents on the phone so he could reveal the reason for his call.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, only time will tell, little cub. Just know that your father and I are so proud of you. You know that, right?” she asked. “I know we probably haven’t told you that in a while, but we are. You’ve done an amazing job of creating a life for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen felt himself blush from his mother’s words and rubbed at the back of his neck, knowing it was something he did when he was nervous, and he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. “Thanks, Mom,” he murmured, hoping their pride in him wouldn’t be misplaced when he finally explained his reason for calling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So little cub, what do I owe this call to?” Donna questioned. Just from Jensen’s soft tone, she could tell something was on his mind. He was usually soft-spoken, but now, he seemed quieter than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” he breathed out at the term of endearment his mother always used on him. “I’m not a little cub anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donna chuckled at Jensen’s response, trying to lift his spirits. “Well, you are, to me. I only speak the truth. You’ll always be my little cub, no matter how old you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her soft laughter and he began to doubt himself. Maybe he should just keep everything to himself? Why create problems where there were none? Maybe he was jumping the gun he wondered to himself. And while Jared seemed to like him, everything in him screamed that Jared would reject him if he ever found out the truth about what he really was. No, he needed to tell his parents the truth, he owed the truth to his sire and dam. Then, maybe he could find the courage to tell Jared the truth. He took a deep breath hoping to settle his nerves before speaking. “Is . . . is Dad around? I need . . . I need to speak to you both.” He heard his mother’s soft gasp in response to his words and his stomach plummeted to his feet. There wasn’t much he kept from his parents and when he usually said something like this to them, they could figure out it wasn’t great news. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Donna asked in a cautious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, please get Dad, then . . . then I can tell you what’s going on,” Jensen answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” she commented. “I’ll get him. Just hang on. I’ll be right back sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her place the phone down and then the sound of muffled voices as she called out to his father. He rubbed at his forehead, hoping he was making the right decision by telling his parents about Jared. A few moments later, he heard his father’s voice speaking to him, pulling him from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, what’s wrong?” Jensen’s father, Alan, asked in a concerned voice. “Your mother said you needed to speak to us both. We’re both on the line. What is it you need to tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jensen took a moment to gather his thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to explain things to his parents. “Well, you might not like what I have to say. To me, well, it’s nothing bad, it’s just, I mean . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen!” Alan called out sharply, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen winced at the sound of his sire’s irritated voice, knowing he was the cause of it. “Alpha,” he said automatically. “I’m sorry, please forgive me,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you or cut you off. That wasn’t fair to you. There’s nothing you need to be forgiven for, it’s me who should ask your forgiveness,” Alan offered, trying to smooth things over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha . . .” Jensen started to say, only to be interrupted by his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that her mate and cub would only continue going back and forth with who should forgive whom, Donna took matters into her own hands. “Jensen,” she called softly. “You have us worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I . . . don’t know . . .” Jensen stuttered, only to hear his father’s voice speaking softly to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Little cub, son, tell us what’s wrong,” Alan coaxed in a softer voice, knowing that was the best approach with Jensen in order to get him to open up under the best of circumstances. Taking a hard approach with him only caused Jensen to shut down and he had already done that; speaking to Jensen sharply, causing him to show his submission to him and ask for forgiveness from him.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please talk to us. I’m sure your sire will be able to help with what’s wrong,” Donna offered, hoping to alleviate Jensen’s fear of whatever it was he was holding back from telling them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his parents’ concern, Jensen did the only thing he could, he began to speak to them. “I met someone,” he managed to say before he heard his mother’s excited voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful dear. I can’t wait to me your alpha. What’s his name?” Donna asked, not able to hide her happiness over hearing Jensen’s admission. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” he responded, not ready to elaborate on more for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he like? How did you meet? Is he from our pride, or another of the prides? Maybe we know his parents,” Donna rambled on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen winced at his mother’s word. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how to respond to her questions. His former pride was the closest to where he now lived, being nearly six hours away, so it was only logical that his mother would question if Jared was from their pride. “Jared is taller than me with brown hair and hazel eyes. He’s younger than me by four years, but he’s really sweet, caring and funny.” He knew he was stalling, trying to avoid answering something important his mother had asked. “We met by accident, really. There’s a coffee shop next door to my bookstore. I stopped in to get my morning coffee and Jared wasn’t watching where he was going and walked into me. He nearly knocked me down.” He smiled at the memory of how he and Jared had met. He had taken one look at Jared and instantly became intrigued with the man. He liked that Jared was taller than him, and that despite being muscular, he was a ball of nervous energy. One discrete scent of the air around him had told him that Jared was human. It had also caused his cat to sit up and take notice. His cat had chirped in interest when he had caught Jared’s alluring musky scent. Then his cat had purred in contentment, wanting to roll over and offer his belly in submission as well as offering his neck. He had wanted to do the same; offer his neck in submission to Jared - a human! He had been confused at first by his reaction; he had never had that type of reaction to anyone before - were-creature or human, and it had been alarming and unexpected for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had met people before; passed them on the street, in the coffee shop, at his bookstore, and he had been able to just walk away afterwards, but with Jared, he hadn’t wanted to. He had enjoyed Jared’s touch to his arm and had been saddened when Jared had removed his hand. He found that to be unsettling, missing the touch from someone he had just met. He had to force himself to even speak, to tell the man who had nearly knocked him down his name. He offered Jared a shy smile and then forced himself walk away from him, and out of the coffee shop without looking back to see if Jared was watching, when all he wanted was to rub against Jared so he was covered in the human’s scent. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To his amazement and happiness, they began to run into each other most weekday mornings at the coffee shop, offering each other a smile and a hello before going their separate ways. He figured Jared was just being polite to him by acknowledging his presence. He was shy at the best of times and never dared to hope that Jared had any real interest in him; not the way he had in Jared. To his surprise, Jared had started showing up at his bookstore. At first it was just to look around. Then it had been to purchase a gift for a child, where Jared had asked for his help, despite Matt and Felicia both being there and willing to help him. Jared had insisted he wanted his help. The next excuse Jared used to see him was to have him order a book, one he could have easily found at the larger bookstore across town, to which he had tried to point out, only for Jared to ask him to order it anyway. When the book had come in, Jared had used that as another reason to see him and to eventually ask him out for coffee. One date had led to several, which was why he now found himself sitting on his couch, trying to explain things to his parents. “I think you’d really like him,” Jensen breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He nearly knocked you down!” Donna repeated in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but not on purpose, and he stopped me from falling. Then, we kept meeting at the coffee shop every morning after that. We’d say hello to each other, get our coffees and then go our separate ways. He stopped in a few times at my bookstore to look around and then to buy a present for an employee’s child. And then, one day he came into my store and had me order a book for him. When it came in, to thank me, he took me out for coffee and pie,” Jensen confided to his parents. “Jared has taken me out several times. We’ve gone out on lunch and dinner dates. He’s taken me to the movies. I guess we’re dating.” Well, he hoped that’s what they were doing, what humans called dating. “He’s an accountant. He actually owns his own firm. He started it right after graduating college,” he added, knowing his parents would eventually ask what Jared did for a living. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he from our pride?” Donna asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not,” Jensen finally answered, knowing he couldn’t avoid the question any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What pride is he from?” Alan interjected, finally speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He . . . he doesn’t have a pride,” Jensen finally admitted. “He’s not . . . he’s not an alpha,” he whispered and then waited for his parents’ responses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a beta?” Donna questioned in confusion. She was having a hard time understanding Jensen’s answers. An omega and a beta, while it wasn’t unheard of, it just wasn’t something she had ever envisioned for her cub. But as long as he was happy, she would happily accept Jared as Jensen’s possible mate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jensen answered softly and then went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t you telling us?” Alan asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared’s not a were-cat, or a were-creature. Jared’s human,” he said and then pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for his parents’ outrage at his admission to bubble up over the phone at him. He tried to brace himself for when they told him he was a disgrace to them, that they no longer considered him their cub. He tried to prepare himself for when they said that not only was he prideless, he no longer had a family.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Donna gasped in shock at hearing Jensen’s words. She had no words to offer her son as she processed what Jensen had just said to them. The one Jensen was interested in wasn’t a were-cat, he wasn’t even a were-creature. Jensen was dating a human? What did that even mean? In the were community, one were made his or her intentions clear to the sire of the one who had caught their attention. If the sire gave his approval, then a mating took place. She could and would willingly accept Jensen’s mate being a beta, but a human, she hadn’t seen that coming. She never even thought it was possible that Jensen would mate with anyone other than another were. While, she would readily admit she would prefer to have her omega son mated to an alpha, one who would be able to protect him like an alpha should, like her alpha mate did, she only wanted him to be happy. But a human? How could a human make her cub happy? How could a human protect him from other alphas? How could a mating between a were-creature and a human make Jensen happy?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he was sure his parents could hear it through the phone. His breathing quickened and squeezed his eyes closed has his vision swam in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, only to clamp his mouth shut. He had no idea what to say to his parents. He had no idea how to make things right between them. All he could do was sit there and wait as his fear began to ratchet up until he felt himself shaking from it. He licked his dry lips, opened his mouth and croaked out, “Please . . .” before his mouth went dry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Alan’s voice called out over the line. To Jensen it sounded like his sire was upset with him. Alan gave a soft sigh. “Are you sure about this? A life with a human can be difficult, at best. How will he protect you? He’s not an alpha. He’s not even a were-creature. He won’t be able to claim you. He won’t be able to protect you. What if you mate with him and an alpha finds you? What will you do then? What if that alpha tries to claim you? I just want you to be careful.” He went silent as he waited for Jensen to answer his questions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared is my mate,” Jensen said softly. “Yes, he’s human, but he smells of home, of mate. My cat approves. I’ve never felt like this before. He’s sweet, and caring, and he makes me happy. I’ve never wanted to mate with anyone, until Jared.” He heard his mother gasp and his father cough and he quickly spoke again. “I haven’t said anything to him about my feelings. We’ve been dating for three months. He’s only held my hand and kissed my cheek. He’s never tried to do anything else. He’s never tried to force me . . .” He let his words die on his lips. There was no reason to say more than that. There was no reason to remind his parents what had happened in the past, what had caused him to leave the pride. His parents had seen him after an alpha had tried to force him into mating. They had seen the bruises he had been left with after he had managed to get away from the alpha. Thankfully, he had been faster than the older alpha, shifting into his cat form and actually clawing at the alpha before getting away from him. He had run as fast as his four legs could carry him back to the safety of his home, to his alpha sire for protection. Seeing him as frightened as he had been in both his forms - cat and human - had his parents deciding it was best for him to leave the pride for good. It had been the only way they could think of to protect him. They knew the other alpha. They knew that alpha would never leave him alone, not until he got what he wanted and forced him into a mating against his will and without his sire’s approval. Forced matings were rare, but happened, and not only did Jensen believe that it would happen to him, so did his parents. They also believed that their alpha leader would do nothing to stop it, possibly even be involved with it by sanctioning the alpha's forced mating with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen had been shocked by his parents’ decision to help him leave the pride lands. While his parents were appalled by their alpha leader’s approach to ruling their pride, they had never once wanted to leave the life they had created there. His mother had been the one to pack what belongings he could carry with him, while his father had been the one to smuggle him off the pride lands under the cover of night, shoving as much money as he could into his hands and watching as he boarded a bus. He ventured as far from his parents as he dared, fearful of leaving them and living in the human world permanently. He missed them. He missed the closeness he had with them. When he had needed their comfort, all he had to do was shift into his cat form and he found himself either in their arms or curled up with them in a pile. While that might seem strange to a human, to a were-cat, it was completely normal and comforting in a way he could never put into words. It was just a part of him that he shared with his feline counterpart. That contact soothed him, making him feel secure, safe and well-cared-for by his sire and dam. Being on his own, he missed the comforting touch of his parents. He longed to return to the pride lands, to his parents, but he knew he would never be safe there if he stepped foot on the pride lands as an unmated omega. So, he had heeded his parents’ wishes to remain where he was; never daring to visit them.    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew there would be repercussions for what he and his family had done. He had left the pride for good; going rogue and he was now without a pride. He didn’t have anyone to fall back on when he needed comfort and support. He was lonely and already lived with the fear of being found by an alpha. Why shouldn’t he be happy until things ended with Jared? But he felt he was being selfish, especially after what his parents had sacrificed for him. They had never said anything about what happened after his disappearance had been discovered. When he had asked, his sire’s response was ‘Don’t worry about it. We dealt with it. As long as you’re happy and safe, that’s what matters to us’. Still, now even though he was trying to find some happiness for himself, he felt as if he was betraying them, and his parents deserved a son who honored their sacrifices. “I’m sorry you’ve sacrificed so much for me only to have me be a disgrace to you this way.” He took a deep breath and his heart nearly stopped beating when his parents remained silent. That only confirmed what he had begun to suspect; that he was a disgrace to them. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I’ll stop seeing Jared. I’ll tell him I don’t feel anything for him. That I don’t even want to be his friend. It was stupid of me to even think things could work between us.” He wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. “I’ll sell my store and . . . and return to the pride. I’ll mate . . . I’ll mate with whichever alpha you choose for me. I never meant to disrespect you. I’ll be . . . I’ll be a good omega . . . dutiful to my alpha. I’ll bear my alpha’s cubs. I’ll do whatever you want me to . . . to honor you . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, stop!” Alan commanded. He winced at his own actions and the harshness of his voice. He hated giving his mate or his cub a command, but right now, that was the only way he would be able to get Jensen from the tailspin he was in. His son was offering to throw his life away in order to do what he thought would be the honorable thing, what he thought he needed to do to make his own alpha father happy. Jensen thought he was a disgrace to them and that was heartbreaking. He wasn’t a disgrace to them, and he never could be, he was their pride and joy. “Take a deep breath, hold it for a count of ten and then let it out,” he said in a softer voice and listened as Jensen did as he had instructed. “First, you need to calm down. Second, I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I was angry with you. I’m not, we’re not. You’re not a disgrace to me or your mother. You’ve brought so much joy into our lives. I’m only confused by what you’ve told us and trying to make sense of everything. You have me and your mother stunned, but don’t think for one moment either of us is ashamed of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you and always will,” Donna confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jensen whispered as he wiped away his tears.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about Jared?” Donna questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In the three months we’ve been dating, he’s only held my hand and kissed me on my cheek and that was only after asking my permission,” he repeated, trying to prove his point of how caring Jared was toward him. “I love him. I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I love him, and I only want him. I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment to you. After everything you did to keep me safe, to get me off the pride lands so I could have a life, one where I wasn’t forced into a mating I didn’t want. I’ll understand if decide to turn your back on me,” Jensen whispered as he tried to hold back his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After several moments, Alan finally spoke, “Oh my little cub, there is no way we would ever turn our backs on you. We didn’t think twice about going against that alpha to protect you because we loved you then, and we love you now. There is nothing you could ever do take make us disown you, and you could never be a disappointment to us,” Alan gave a soft chuckle. “If nothing else, you always know how to make our lives interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is right. We will always love you,” Donna offered, trying to soothe her cub’s fears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jensen responded in a soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dating?” Donna finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen closed his eyes and dragged his free hand down his face as he tried to figure out how to explain dating to his parents. “Dating is when two people go out together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Jared takes you out to a place?” Alan asked in confusion. “I don’t understand. I’ve taken our friends out to lunch, to humans, does that mean we’re dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dating wasn’t something that was done in the pride. Jensen had a hard enough time understanding it himself when he first learned of it and he still wasn’t sure if he had the hang of dating. Jensen closed his eyes, thinking back to what he had gone through in college, knowing he couldn’t tell them about that, the two times he had tried dating humans while in college. Well, one time really. The first time he had been on a date, he had been clueless as to what was even happening. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn't have a lot of experience in dating. And while he had gone on two dates in college, both of those dates had been disastrous. During his first year there, he had accepted an offer from a female classmate to join her for dinner for what he had thought was just a friendly get together. He had been seriously mistaken. He had shown up at her off-campus apartment, with his books and dessert, ready to study and eat dinner, only to discover that she had other plans in mind for them that night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Jensen stood on Jolene’s front porch, he adjusted his backpack by pulling on the strap as it started to slide off his shoulder. He looked down at the bag in his hand, hoping he hadn’t jostled the pie too badly. Seeing that it was still intact, he reached out with his free hand and knocked on the door. He heard a female voice calling to him and he took a step back as the door swung open. He had been confused when she opened the door, dressed in what looked like a silk robe that barely covered her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jolene breathed out and gave Jensen a sly smile before she had pulled him inside, closed the door and kissed him on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood rooted to the floor trying to figure out what she was doing. He had never experienced a greeting like that before and thought that was just her way of greeting those she had invited into her home. Quickly recovering, he had offered her the pie he had brought; his contribution to dinner and to thank her for her invitation. “I, um, I brought this. It’s a pie, for . . . for dessert.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aren’t you thoughtful,” she purred as she had accepted the pie and brought it into the kitchen, telling him to make himself comfortable. He had made his way over to the couch and sat down. Thinking they would study first, he had started to get his book and notes on their shared class out as he sat on the couch. Hearing movement, he looked up to find her standing there, naked. He froze, not understanding why she was naked. He remembered asking her if she had somehow gotten her robe dirty. “Jolene, you’re naked . . . did something happen to your robe? Did you . . . did you get something on it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jolene’s answer had been to walk over to him and attempt to straddle him. “No, silly. You’re so adorable,” she breathed out and then tried to lean down to kiss him again. She gave a squeak of surprise when she felt Jensen’s hands on her shoulders, pushing her off of him and onto the floor. “Jensen!” she screeched as she landed on her ass on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing her to the floor, he had scrambled away from her, staring at her in confusion. “What are you doing?” Jensen asked as he looked at Jolene with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was going on; why she was acting this way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I’m doing?” Jolene demanded as she stood up and brushed herself off, still not bothering to cover herself up. “I invited you over here so we could fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” he breathed out. He had been horrified to find out that she had invited him over to mate with her. Well, her words had been a lot more colorful. After the shock had worn off for them both, as tactfully as he could, he explained that he had no desire to sleep with her as she expected him to. “With you? I don’t . . . I don’t do that.” He saw the look of anger on her face and tried to explain in a way that Jolene would understand without revealing that he was a were-cat. “I’m sorry, that didn’t come out right. I’m not attracted to you, or women.” He saw the look of understanding on Jolene’s face, and with that, he gathered his belongings, apologizing repeatedly as he did before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After returning to the safety of his single dorm room, he had researched the topic of dating and expectations of what went along with that. He had been so confused over what he had read, he had decided to shy away from interaction with his classmates unless it was necessary, especially if any of them asked him out. He vowed to not let himself get into that type of situation again. He was better off keeping to himself, as lonely as that would make him, he didn’t see an alternative. It wasn’t like he was going to see these people once he graduated and returned to his pride anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The second date he had been on hadn’t gone any better. During his senior year in college another classmate, Brian, had asked him out. He had decided to take a chance since he did actually like Brian. The guy had alway been nice to him and he had been extremely lonely; needing some type of companionship, even if it was only for a few hours. And since he now knew what was expected when it came to dating, he was determined to make sure the night was pleasant, without any misunderstandings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had enough presence of mind to ask if he was being asked out on a date. With the knowledge he had on dating, he accepted the offer, and had met Brian for dinner at a nearby campus restaurant. They had a good time, enjoyed each other’s company and the conversation flowed smoothly between them. He had offered to pay his portion of their bill, but Brian had laughed, telling him since he had asked him out, it was his responsibility to cover that night’s expenses. After dinner, Brian had walked him back to his dorm and then asked if he could see him safely to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is me,” Jensen announced as he pointed to his building.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me walk you to your room.” Seeing Jensen blush, Brian chuckled, “Come on, I just want to make sure you get in safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to,” Jensen said in response to Brian’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of gentleman would I be if I didn’t see you safely inside?” Brian had coaxed, getting Jensen to agree with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Brian a shy smile and then looked at the door to the dorm. He felt Brian’s hand on his shoulder and looked at it before looking at Brian. This was what he had read about; a suitor not only paying for dinner, but also seeing him home safely. Keeping this in mind, he had agreed. “That’s really nice of you, thank you,” he responded before turning around, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. “I’m on the third floor,” he explained as he led them to the elevator and then to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you have your own room,” Brian said as Jensen unlocked his door and pushed it open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Brian, Jensen smiled. “Yeah, I was really lucky to not have to share a room.” He had managed to secure a single dorm room based on medical need. He never knew exactly what his doctor had filled in on the paperwork so he was able to have a room to himself, but he had been thankful that things had worked out in his favor. He hadn’t wanted to explain things to a roommate; one who might go through his belongings and find his heat suppressants. Not only would that have been embarrassing for him, but also dangerous to his safety since no one knew he was a were-creature. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Brian breathed out as he walked into Jensen’s room without being invited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen hadn’t been exactly thrilled to have Brian in his room, but he tried to be polite. Shutting the door, he turned to regard the man he now found sitting on his bed. He wrinkled his nose at that, he didn’t like the idea of his belongings being touched without his permission. “Thank you for tonight. I had a great time. Maybe . . . maybe I can return the favor, take you out for dinner some time soon,” he offered, hoping he was being polite, but also making it evident that it was time for Brian to leave. Brian had seen him to his room. He was safely inside, there was no reason for him to still be there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Brian closed the distance between them, pushing Jensen against the door. “Oh, I have another idea on how you can thank me,” he said before crashing their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s head slammed against the door as he tried to get Brian to stop kissing him. He put his hands against Brian’s chest and pushed him away. “What . . . what are you doing?” he asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t know,” Brian said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Jensen tried to sidestep Brian as he moved toward him. “Don’t, just don’t touch me,” he pleaded. “I don’t understand. We had a nice night . . . Why are you being like this? I thought . . . I thought you were taking me out on a date.” He knocked the man’s hands away from him as Brian tried to reach out for him again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You little tease. Like you didn’t know what I was after!” Brian exploded. “What, did you think I’d just pay for dinner without getting something in return?” Brian tried to grab Jensen again, only to have Jensen push him away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha . . . what?” Jensen managed to ask in disbelief. “I . . . I offered . . . I offered to pay for my meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was you just trying to be cute!” Brian looked at Jensen with contempt. “Are you really that stupid? Did you really think that I was actually only talking you out to dinner? Did you really think that’s all there was to tonight?” Seeing the look of hurt and confusion on Jensen’s face, he tossed his head back and laughed. “Oh my God, you really thought that. You’re an idiot. I only asked you out because I thought you’d be an easy lay. We’d fuck and then I’d go back to my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood there, staring at Brian until the man’s words registered in his mind. “Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? Why . . . why would you ask me out then? I thought . . .” He let his words drift off as he tried to figure things out. This was so confusing for him, trying to understand human ways. Did everyone do this, ask someone out when they were already involved with another person? That wasn’t how it was done in the were-cat community. Once you mated, you were mated to that person for life. You didn’t seek out another’s company. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would be so happy when he returned to the pride lands. These last four years had made his head swim and he was tired of trying and seemingly failing at navigating his way through the human world. While he was grateful that he had been allowed off the pride lands to obtain his dream of a college education, humans always confused him, making him long to be back within the were-cat community. He now understood why so many of his kind chose to stay hidden or turn their backs on humans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brian groaned and then pushed Jensen out of the way. “I’m just going to pretend that this fiasco of a night never happened. When we see each other for the rest of the semester, just don’t even say a word to me,” he said as he yanked the door open and walked out, leaving Jensen to watch him as he left. Reaching out with shaking hand, Jensen closed and locked his door, breathing a sigh of relief that Brian had left without pushing for more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since that last attempt at dating, Jensen had refused any other offers, preferring to be alone, until meeting Jared. He hadn’t wanted to say no to Jared’s request for a date. It had just taken him awhile to work up the courage to not only say yes, but to get past the memories of those two disastrous dates. And, he had been pleasantly surprised and happy he had given Jared a chance. Jared had been nothing but a perfect gentleman. Jared never pushed for more than he was ready or willing to give. Hearing his mother’s voice pulled him from his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that can’t be, that’s just wrong,” Donna interjected, just as confused about the subject of dating as her mate. “Cub, I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not explaining this correctly,” Jensen said wearily. “Let me try again. When Jared asks to see me, he just wants it to be me and him, no one else. He will pick me up, and he usually has a predetermined destination in mind. The other night, he surprised me by taking me out to a new restaurant, one we have never been to before. He held the door open for me when I got in and out of his car. When we got to the restaurant, he held the door open for me. He made reservations for us so we didn’t have to wait to be seated.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?” Donna questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Jensen answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, tell us more, then,” Alan coaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We ordered dinner and talked. He asked me about my day. I filled him in on what happened during my day, then I asked him about his day. He shared with me what happened during his day while he was at work. We ate; he offered to let me try what he ordered. I’ve usually refused in the past. But this time I accepted, but not from his fork. He put a small piece of his steak on my plate and I offered him a piece of my fish, which he accepted and I placed a piece on his plate.” He heard his parents soft murmurs of ‘Okay’ and ‘Yes’ and he continued his explanation. “After dinner we ordered coffee and talked a little more about the past few days before he paid for our meal. Jared usually likes to take a walk after dinner, but it was raining, so we went for a drive. We talked about what we saw on the drive and then he took me home. He walked me to my door where we said goodnight to each other. He made sure I got inside safely before walking back to his car. I watched from my window until he was in his car and drove away.” He didn’t add that he felt the need to make sure that Jared had gotten to his car safely, or that he hated the idea of Jared leaving him at all. All he wanted was to be with Jared; to have Jared’s muscular arms wrapped around him keeping him safely nestled against him. He wanted Jared to claim him, even though Jared wasn’t an alpha or a were-creature at all, he wanted to be Jared’s mate, and he longed for that, knowing it was impossible. Jared could never claim him, and he’d be worse off than he already was. He would forever see Jared as his mate no matter who he ended up mating with, if he ever did take a mate. That person would never have his heart, because it already belonged to Jared and it always would.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being stupid. He knew he should never have accepted Jared’s offer of coffee. He should never have agreed to go on a date with him. Jared was human and he was setting himself up for heartbreak. Once Jared figured out what he was, he was sure Jared would reject him. He just couldn’t help himself. He saw Jared as his mate. No matter how many times he told himself that Jared would never see him in that way, he couldn’t stop himself from picturing his future with Jared. He was meant to be with Jared, not claimed by some alpha who meant nothing to him. And wasn’t that a real conundrum? How was he going to handle things when this all blew up in his face? How was he going to live without the one he saw as his mate? He knew at some point, no matter how careful he was, an alpha would find him, and claim him, despite the fact that in his heart he belonged to another. It wouldn’t matter if his sire approved of the mating or not with the alpha, he would always see Jared as his mate. He would be forced to mate with the alpha. He would be forced to give Jared up, if they were even still together. If he and Jared weren’t together, it might not be too bad, to be forced into a mating. At least his heart would already be broken and he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of not only giving Jared up, but being in a loveless mating. If he was bred and carried a cub, maybe he would be allowed to name their child Jared. That way, he would still have a Jared he could hopefully love in his life, even if it wasn’t the Jared he longed for. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Jared does sound like a nice young man and it seems you like going out on these dates with him,” Donna commented, pulling Jensen from his dark thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, and I do. I’m sure there’s more to dating than just what I’ve told you, but that’s all Jared has asked of me,” Jensen said quietly, still trying to get himself to stop thinking of what was possibly in his future.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Donna said in response. “Humans have so many ways about them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and it’s confusing at times. No matter how much research I do, I still don’t understand them,” Jensen confided with a soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Jensen, tell me, does Jared know you’re a were-cat?” Alan questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t said anything to him. I’m too scared to. I don’t know how to even approach the subject. I know it will never work between us . . .” Jensen started to say, only for his father to cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, I can’t tell you what to do, but don’t you think you owe it to yourself to be honest with Jared?” Alan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His father had a point, he thought to himself, before answering. “Yes,” Jensen whispered. “I just need to think about things. I needed to tell you both about Jared before I could go any further with dating Jared. I needed . . . I needed to know you still accepted me, accepted that I’ve fallen in love with a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh little cub, we may not always understand what you do or what you’re dealing with living in the human world without a pack to fall back on, but we will always love you,” Donna assured her son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be safe, but I also want you to be happy and know what it is to be loved by your mate. Nothing is greater than having the love and comfort from your bonded life mate,” Alan commented.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen could hear the love in his father’s voice as he spoke those words in regard to his mate. He had felt their undeniable love many times in their presence. He knew the truth his sire spoke and longed for that for himself. He just prayed that he had found it with Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we’ve helped you in some way,” Donna commented. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have,” Jensen confirmed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here for you, whenever you need to talk. We will support you in whatever your decision is. We love you, never forget that,” Alan said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, so much. I’m lucky to have you as my parents.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the lucky ones,” Alan countered back before ending the call with their son. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that his alpha father thought he owed it to himself and Jared to tell him the truth had his head spinning. He hadn’t seen that coming. He had thought for sure that both his sire and dam would caution him to remain silent. Hell, he had expected them to demand that he end his relationship with Jared. He needed to think things over before he made a decision. He hadn’t survived on his own living among humans for this long, undetected, by rushing into things and he wasn’t about to start being rash now. If he was meant to tell Jared not only that he was a were-cat, but that he loved him and saw him as his mate, then he would, when the time presented itself. He just hoped he was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only time would tell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>